Moment
by lain-trigger01
Summary: gaaranaru. sasunaru. yaoi. just one random moment, with possibly lots of meaning. posted under a death threat from my pet cat-girl.


Moment  
  
Naruto grinned as he strode towards the group of genins talking under the shade of a tree, his eyes hinting of planned mischief. Upon reaching the group, composed of other ninjutsu students they've befriended through the passing of the years, he didn't bother to greet them; instead he wrapped his arms around a tall, blue-clothed back bearing a dual colored fan-like symbol.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction both at the sensation of warmth that the cool, reserved boy/man's body gave off and the knowledge that his actions were likely to cause this boy annoyance and discomfort. [1]  
  
Uzumaki Naruto was not only a genin with a nine-tailed fox demon living in his body, he was also a publicly recognized bisexual.  
  
At present he had been through exactly four relationships: two with girls, one with a fellow male genin, and one with a local high school boy. All four of them had left him without giving any reason at all, and only the comfort he found among his friends had roused him from the depression that succeeded the break-up. [2]  
  
At present he was engaged in a tumultuous relationship with Gaara, a relationship that his friends were sure to land him either living happily- ever-after, insane, or dead. After all, this is Gaara were talking about.[3]  
  
He was brought back to the present as Sasuke turned in his arms to face him, embracing him back.  
  
Naruto smiled as the ends of Sasuke's longish dark hair tickled his face, practically smothering him. He had first hugged Sasuke and was first hugged by him one raining night in December, after the genin boy had broken up with him. For days on end he had tried to pretend that it was nothing. But on that night, the harshly falling rain made it easier to deny the fat rolling teardrops he could not hold in that clouded his eyesight and stained his cheeks.  
  
He had huddled crying on the forest floor for God knows how long, nor did he know how long Sasuke had been sitting quietly an arm's length away from him, nor did he know when the pale boy had found him. All Naruto knew was that Sasuke was always there. Quiet, annoying, condescending, smart, powerful, untouchable, proud. Sasuke then did not say anything; he simply sat there, waiting it would seem. Waiting for Naruto to get mad, cry, speak, collapse, faint, breakdown, or try to kill himself. And at that moment, Naruto was never more aware of, nor more thankful for the fact that Sasuke was always . . . just, there, always just . . . Sasuke.  
  
Without much further thought, Naruto threw himself onto the other boy who said nothing, but listened and held him tight, as he cried, sobbed, whimpered, and cried, and cried. . .  
He shook off the memories as he felt Sasuke move forward, slowly, still holding him in an embrace, his lax body, not receiving any command to do otherwise, keeping in step with Sasuke's every one.  
  
That was the moment Naruto realized that Sasuke had not responded in the way he had expected him to. Sasuke did not growl, threaten him with bodily harm, or kick his ass. Naruto belatedly realized that this may be a trap.[4]  
  
Crap! Crap! Crap!  
  
By this time Sasuke had eased him back against the tree, Sasuke's right hand securely wrapped around Naruto's left wrist and his left hand planted against the tree trunk beside Naruto's shoulder. He leaned forward, using his body to barricade all possible escape routes and to make sure that Naruto would be the most UNcomfortable.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke could not help but smirk evilly, confidence and satisfaction oozing out of his pores, his dark eyes locking on to Naruto's with a challenge: Well?  
  
Unease and disquiet ran in undercurrents through the group of young ones who were present. So tangible was it that you could feel it in the air.  
  
Naruto whimpered quietly, his eyes widened and locked onto Sasuke's. Both the ninja in his blood and the fox demon in him disliked being trapped in a corner especially at a disadvantage. His very nature, screamed against anything that barred and restricted, anything that even hinted at the loss of the freedom he had since birth. That and the fact that he had a secret fetish for evil smirks, being dominated, and crafty, scheming, occassionally evil and insane powerful individuals. A fetish that as far as he knew only Gaara was beginning to get a hint at.[5]  
  
Thoughts of Gaara reminded him of where he was and who was in front of him. He was Uzumaki Naruto, and he never backed down from anyone or any challenge![6]  
  
That decided, he evaluated his situation in a blink. And smiled. Bingo!  
  
With the speed and accuracy that he was famous for he leaned forward and lifted his head to reach that bare spot of skin beneath the point where Sasuke's jaw ended and his ear began. He laved that spot with his hot tongue and closed his lips, which had landed on Sasuke's skin in an open- mouthed kiss, dragging heat and wetness in a feather light touch as he pulled them closed, before giving that spot a quick chaste peck. [7]  
  
All of these happened in a mere second.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened and his pupils dilated, unconciously moving backwards and releasing his grip on Naruto's wrist in shock.  
  
Naruto darted away and stopped a meter or two from the dazed Sasuke who has now turned in his direction and was raising his hand to touch that spot Naruto had . . . err, whatever.  
  
Naruto threw back his head and laughed loudly, the sound clear, unbridled, carefree, like that of a gleeful child. He had beaten Sasuke at this minor contest, had probably given him the biggest shock of his life, and was once again childish Naruto and not someone who had fetishes and complicated adult things. Life was good. "Don't play games like that with me Sasuke, you know you'll NEVER win! You may be an Uchiha and a great ninja but you're a straight little virgin and I'm an experienced bi!" At this Naruto smirked for a while before breaking into uncontrolled laughter again.[8]  
  
And Naruto proceded to walk towards the village, his laughter still ringing in the air.  
  
The rest of the genins laughed and teased the grumbling Sasuke too. But inwardly they felt pity for Naruto upon seeing Sasuke's eyes gleam with malicious scheming, knowing that Sasuke would not take this sitting down.[9]  
  
The group of genins broke into pairs and proceeded to walk towards the village, chattering among themselves like normal teenagers. Bringing up the rear of this group was Uchiha Sasuke, who was wearing a small smile.  
  
Unnoticed by all, his eyes gleamed red with his sharingan, his vision focused on the faraway Naruto. So, the fox still remains untamed. [10]  
  
Nature paid no heed to these events, it was understandable, after all, both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were students of Sharingan Kakashi, the lecher and juunin extraordinaire.  
  
~Et Fini~  
  
Insane Ramblings:  
  
Wow, didn't know a mere idea could span all these but... anyway I just wanted to wrap it up with a few explanations that I believe need to be aired out. I don't really know where this came from or where this is going, I'd leave that to your imagination.  
[1] Naruto here has a need for contact and warmth because of the fact that he's an orphan and gre up in a village that hated him, basically it's just like skin hunger. Naruto of course doesn't understand this and himself too well and believes that he simply has a penchant for touch and warmth. Touch like hugs. [2] I don't know where i got the idea to give Naruto relationships. This would also indicate that some time has passed. It's up to you though to decide how old they would be... but I'd say they're more of on the brink of boyhood and manhood.  
[3] What I meant here was that being in a relationship with Gaara, Naruto and he may find bliss together; or end up insane because. . . well, Gaara, IS a bit on the tweaky side so that may possibly drive Naruto up the wall, or he could obsess about Naruto so much (stalking, possesiveness, keeping him from others, etc.) that Naruto would go insane; Naruto may also end up dead, because Gaara tends to be a bit on the homicidal,violent side, walks the border of the twilight zone and seems to be the type of lover who is possesive, and Naruto is kind of naïve and very friendly, and as I said in one, possibly physical in expressing affection: a hug, pat...stuff, y'know.  
[4] A trap like setting him up for a prank...who knows what's going on in Naruto's head?!?  
[5] Ah, the rambling bit about freedom here? Well you know the kind of character Naruto has. He does not even abide by certain rules of society (like babbling everything that comes into his mind without tact, etc.), he had always been alone so he never had to really answer to anyone. Also consider the wolf in his body. A demon wolf accustomed to the wild, a prankster, mischievous, always free. And the fetish... well, I just put it in to add a little spice, after all he is supposed to be bisexual you know. And it doesn't really have to be a fetish, simply something that is him. Just like how some people prefer, rough looking guys, or pale guys, and stuff. Gaara seems to be perceptive enough I guess he'd notice this, but not quite enough yet so that I could put in that thought for Sasuke in the end.  
[6] Here, Naruto is still kind of hopelessly naïve, but having experiences with a possessive boyfriend I think something would click in his subconscious that this situation is not good.  
[7] Once again an example of Naruto's unbelievable naïvette. He doesn't mean to be disloyal to Gaara here. All he knows is that it would free him from the current situation, shock and annoy his friend, and once again he is a teen on the brink of being not so teen anymore. He doesn't understand what's happening to him or why he thinks or feels things but they do so he simply accepts them as that. Also, the virgin comment here refers to the fact that Sasuke up to that point has never had a relationship.  
[8] As I said in number seven he doesn't feel guilty because he doesn't know he's got something to be guilty about, simply a game. Part of his happiness though comes from the subconscious, because the fox's freedom is no longer in danger and now that that is over he can simply drown out the fact that he seems to have those fetishes...should I really call them fetishes?  
[9] Growing up does not always mean getting over every single immature, brattish impulse...that's very difficult.  
[10] Sasuke's thought here implies that he knows that the fox needs to be tamed to be truly possessed and implies that this is the reason why the fox demon reveled in his freedom, and that Gaara has not yet been able to tame Naruto's fox demony instincts yet. After all they belong to different villages. Now, exactly why or how he knew that I'd leave it up to you.  
  
It's pretty confusing in a way 'cause as I said I simply presented a scene, it's up to you to think up the characters' true reasons behind their actions, regardless of how many meanings their actions, thoughts and instincts may mean.  
And with that I shall go to sleep. Good Morning! It's 2:30 A.M. 


End file.
